Pizza Delivery Porno
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is a Pizza Delivery man and is about to get the best tip.


Title: Pizza Delivery Porno  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander is a Pizza Delivery man and is about to get the best tip.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Human verse. Corny porn

Bunny Plot by: Lady Q: Porno PWP Pizza delivery boy Xander

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Xander sighed with relief. It was the last delivery of the night which meant he could go home and sit in his empty apartment. It had been three months since Larry up and left him for another man. Xander still found it weird sleeping alone. He missed having someone wrapped around him while he slept.

Shaking his head Xander climbed out of the car and grabbed the hot pizza. He made his way up the walkway to the condo. When he pressed the doorbell Xander could hear the chimes. He looked through the window and saw bare feet padding toward the door. Plastering a fake smile on his face Xander was ready to face his last customer.

The door opened revealing a drop-dead gorgeous blond. Xander's mouth fell open. The man was wearing only black boxers with a silk purple robe undone revealing his spectacular body.

"Enjoying the view?" A scarred eyebrow went up.

"No… I mean yes. I mean, here's your pizza," Xander finished lamely.

The blond laughed. "You're cute. What's your name?"

"Xander," Xander answered. No one had ever asked for his name before. It was usually a trade of money for food and his face meeting the door.

"I'm Will," he introduced himself and opened the door even further. "It's a bit nippy out. Why don't you come in and I'll get you what I owe, yeah?"

Xander's mouth went dry when he noticed Will's nipples were indeed hard from cool breeze. "Sure, this is my last stop anyways." Xander followed Will and closed the door behind him.

Will sauntered into the kitchen a slight sway in his hips that Xander couldn't help but notice. "So um… you have company?" Xander asked standing somewhat uncomfortably.

"I do now," Will stated; he walked in with a couple beers. "Why don't you sit down? I'm sure you're hungry from a hard day's work."

Xander stood frozen at the door. Was Will hitting on him? "Um… I don't know if I should."

Will set the beers down on the coffee table before going over to Xander and taking the pizza box from Xander's hands. Balancing the hot box with one hand Will used his free hand to take hold of Xander's hand and pulled him towards the couch. "You're off work. What would it hurt to have a slice of pizza? It's meat lovers. You look like a bloke that loves _meat_," Will said with a slight leer.

Xander gulped loudly and let Will push him onto the couch before sitting very close beside him. "I-I guess I could stay for a slice."

"That a boy," Will said with a smile and opened the box pulling out a large slice of pizza, placing it onto a plate before handing it to Xander. Will watched Xander intently as he took a bite. When he was satisfied Will grabbed his own slice not bothering with a plate of his own.

Xander watched Will take a bite. Will's hand flew to his mouth, waving, hoping that somehow that would cool down the hot pizza. He dropped his pizza which somehow managed to land in Xander's lap. "Bloody hell!" Will said but the tone wasn't of someone, who just burnt his mouth.

Jumping off the couch Xander slapped the melted cheese from his pants. "Son of a bitch!"

Will jumped up and rushed to the kitchen bringing back some paper towels. He gracefully knelt in front of Xander and began patting him down.

"W-what are you doing?" Xander stammered out. His cock twitched at the sight of Will kneeling in front of him.

"Cleaning you up, pet," Will answered concentrating on the task. "We need to get you out of these." He stated and proceeded to unbutton Xander's jeans and slide the zipper down. He pulled the jeans and boxers Xander wore down his muscular thighs.

Xander's eyes were wide with shock. "You don't need to."

Will leaned in and gave a quick lick to the tip of Xander's cock. "Are you sure?"

"No… no. Please continue," Xander managed to say as he stared down at Will.

"I thought so," Will said with a smirk before engulfing Xander's leaking cock. As he bobbed his head, Will made sure he had a good grip on Xander's hips. He didn't need Xander collapsing before he was even done.

Xander was moaning and groaning as he pumped his hips back and forth. God how he missed the feel of warm lips wrapped around him. "God… Will."

Will started to hum as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, eager to taste Xander. Soon he heard Xander's strangled cry before he tasted the salty spunk. Only when he swallowed every last drop did Will remove his hands from Xander's hips allowing him to flop back onto the couch.

When Xander was able to catch his breath he spoke. "Damn, that's the best damn tip I've ever been given."

Will grinned before crawling over to Xander. "Does that mean you don't want a little extra?"

Xander licked his lips, "You gonna show me your room?"

Will pulled off Xander's shoes and then drew his pants and boxers off completely. "Follow me, pet."

Xander grabbed Will removing the robe. His hands wandering across pale skin. "I think you're a little over-dressed," he murmured before trailing kisses over Will's throat.

Will let out a little whimper, he loved having his throat kissed and sucked. "Not gonna make it to the bed if you keep that up," he managed to pant out.

"Really?" Xander asked with a smirk of his own. Never had Xander been able to make Larry pant like that before. Xander realized how much he was missing pleasing a lover. With a quick swipe of his tongue Xander backed up looking into Will's hooded eyes. "Bedroom?"

"Bloody tease," Will muttered before all but dragging Xander into the bedroom.

Xander ran his hands over Will's chest. "Only a tease if I don't follow through," he whispered in Will's ear.

Will shuddered. "I can't sodding wait to have my cock in you."

"That makes two of us." With lightning speed Xander knelt in front of Will and pulled his boxers down his hips. Will's cock was hard, purple and leaking, begging for attention. "Looks like it hurts," Xander said innocently.

"Why don't you kiss it better?" Will croaked out.

Xander smiled up at Will, "Well if you think it will help." He kissed the tip, precum covering his lips. "Inside me now?"

"On the bed," Will ordered Xander. When Xander was on his hands and knees ass in the air Will grabbed a condom and lube from his nightstand. As quick as he could Will rolled the condom onto his cock. "Bloody beautiful you are."

Xander let out a little laugh. "I bet you say that to all the gay delivery boys."

Will ran his hand down Xander's back, "None as pretty as you, luv." He placed a kiss between Xander's shoulder blades. Will placed a dollop of lube onto his finger before slowly pushing his way inside Xander.

"Fuck!" Xander cried out with a slight shudder.

"I didn't hurt you did I, pretty?" Will asked his voice low.

Xander shook his head. "No, feels good. Don't stop!"

"Not gonna stop," Will reassured Xander as he twisted his finger.

Xander cried out when Will stroked his prostate. "I'm not going to last if you don't get a move on."

"Want my long, hard cock in you, pretty?" Will breathe into Xander's ear.

A strangled noise left Xander's mouth as Will pulled away before lining his cock up to Xander's entrance. He made sure he added more than enough slick before he pushed his way inside. Will let out a groan of his own. "Bloody hell."

"Uh huh," Xander managed to get out. He pushed back and felt Will slip in.

Will began to snap his hips back and forth. When his night first started his only expectation was to do a little flirting with the pizza guy that was really the only reason why Will ever ordered pizza. But when he saw Xander with his shaggy hair and puppy eyes he had to have him. There had only been a handful of delivery guys Will really had let into his place and like he told Xander he really was the prettiest.

Xander clutched around Will as he dug his fingers into the bedspread. He had heard of this kind of thing happening but he thought it was more like an urban legend. He thanked God that it wasn't! He reached his hand around and clumsily wrapped it into Will's blonde hair before turning his head and smashing their lips together.

Will let out a small gasp as Xander sucked on his tongue. He wrapped an arm around Xander's waist his hand taking hold of Xander's weeping cock. As he stroked Xander's cock Will continued to thrust in and out of Xander all the while kissing. All too soon Will pulled away from the kiss and cried out as he came. He continued to pump Xander and quickly brought him off as well.

Xander flopped on to his stomach and felt Will slip out. He panted harshly as Will rolled over beside him. After a few minutes Xander mustered up enough energy to look over at Will. "So…"

"So…" Will replied with a smirk. "Are you working tomorrow?"

The End


End file.
